First Year
by Marymel
Summary: Greg, family and friends celebrate their first year with Jackson.


**I don't own CSI, just Jackson :)**

**Happy Birthday to my nephew, who's inspired some of my Jackson stories! :D**

**This story idea came to me when I thought about how I love writing the Jackson stories. I realized it's been about a year since I began writing about Jackson, so I wondered how friends and family might help Greg and Jackson mark the occasion. Hopefully, you all like the story...and pretty please review!**

Barbara Russell stood at her kitchen counter with Jackson Sanders, cooking and laughing. Jackson loved helping Barbara cook - especially zucchini bread - but today was different. Mrs. Barbara was making a cake, and Jackson wondered why.

"Mrs. Barbara, do we need more milk?" Jackson asked as he stirred away.

"I think it's good," Barbara said, smiling as Jackson helped.

When Greg came to get Jackson, he was surprised to see Barbara with a white cake. "What have you and Mrs. Barbara been up to?" Greg asked as he lifted his son up to look at the cake on the table.

Jackson giggled. "We made a cake!"

Morgan, Nick, Sara, D.B., Doc Robbins and his wife Judy, Super Dave and his wife Amy and their baby son Joshua, Hodges, Henry and Finn arrived and smiled at the clueless father and his happy son.

"This was Morgan's idea," Barbara explained with a warm smile.

Greg nodded, realizing what was going on.

"Do you know what this is for, Jacks?" Greg asked his son. Jackson shook his head. "A year ago today, you came to live with me."

"Oh!" Jackson said with a smile. Everyone smiled warmly.

Greg simply hugged his son close. "I met the most incredible little boy one year ago today."

Jackson hugged his father. "I big, daddy!" He insisted.

"Yeah, you are," Greg said, kissing Jackson's cheek.

"I can't believe it's been a year," Nick said. "You called me over to meet this big guy." Nick mussed Jackson's hair, causing him to giggle. "And I knew even then, you guys love each other so much."

"I love my daddy!" Jackson said. "He da bestest!"

Everyone smiled. It was clear to everyone who knew and met Greg and Jackson that they loved each other and belonged together.

Greg smiled at his happy son. "I never knew I could love anyone so much as you, Jacks."

"I love you, too!"

Barbara welcomed everyone for cake, ice cream and drinks. Morgan couldn't stop smiling at the sweet little boy and loving man who held her heart.

"You know what?" Morgan asked Jackson. "You are the best thing that ever happened to your daddy and me."

"I am?" Jackson asked with a slight smile.

"You are," Morgan said as she pulled Jackson onto her lap. "I know I'm not your real mommy, but I couldn't love you anymore if I was."

Jackson smiled up at her. "Eli say dat you my real mommy, cause you take care of me an' make me eat veggies."

Morgan couldn't help but smile at the sweet boy. "Do you think so?"

Jackson thought for a moment. "I guess you are."

Greg couldn't keep the smile off his face as he watched his son and wife together. He truly never imagined he could love anyone as much as them. As he watched Jackson chatting away with Morgan and everyone, Greg thought about when his son first came to live with him. How, even when they first met, they knew they belonged together. And now Jackson was four years old and growing so much. Even if they never understood why they were kept apart for the first two-and-a-half years of Jackson's life, they knew that every day was a gift and they loved each other very much.

Jackson looked over and smiled at his daddy. He didn't know anything about custody agreements - he just knew he loved and wanted to be with his father. "Daddy, how did you know to take care of me?"

Greg smiled. "Because you're my son, and I love you. You are the most important thing in my life and I love you very, very much." He wrapped Morgan and Jackson in a hug.

"You very impotant to me too, daddy. An' I glad you my daddy. I love you very, very, very, very much, too!"

Everyone smiled at the young family. Greg was so thankful his son was with him and that all their family at the lab were there for them. As they watched father and son talk and enjoy the party, everyone knew they were where they belonged - together.

That night, as Greg was tucking Jackson into bed, the little boy looked up at his father. "Daddy, I glad you my daddy."

Greg smiled at his son. "I'm glad you're my son, Jacks."

"An' I 'specially glad because you stay wif me if I hab a bad dream, an' we go on bug hunts, an' you read to me an' gib me big hugs."

Greg's heart soared as he looked at his beautiful son. "Yeah. I do all those things and more because I love you."

Jackson smiled. "I love you, too." He reached up and gave his father a hug. Greg reveled in holding his son close, loving Jackson more than he ever thought he could love anyone. When they pulled away, Jackson kissed Greg's cheek. "Nigh-night."

"Night-night, Jacks," Greg whispered as he watched his son close his eyes and drift off to sleep. As Jackson cradled his teddy bear and drifted off, Greg watched his son and felt happy tears form in his eyes. Even if he never understood why Riley didn't tell him about Jackson until he was three, Greg loved him with all his heart. He knew every day with him was a gift. Greg watched Jackson sleep and looked forward to the next year with his son and many more to come with love.

**The End.**


End file.
